Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 030
"The Tested Steadfast Heart" is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 2, 2014. Featured Duel: Gong vs. Gen Ankokuji At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Solitary Island in a Faraway Sea" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Ankokuji Ankokuji Normal Summons . As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting Ankokuji Special Summon from his hand in Attack Position. Ankokuji Sets a card. Turn 2: Gong As his opponent controls two or more monsters, Gong Special Summons from his hand via its own effect. Its effect allows it to be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Machine-Type monster, so he Tributes it to Tribute Summon , whose own effect allows it to be Tribute Summoned in Defense Position. As he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong Special Summons from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves" to Special Summon "Trumpeter" in Defense Position. As he controls a "Battleguard" monster and his opponent controls two or more monsters, Ankokuji activates his face-down "Battleguard's Curse", which allows him to take control of one of his opponent's monsters. He takes control of "Trumpeter". "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Battleguard #3", but Ankokuji activates the effect of "Battleguard #4", letting him negate the attack of an opponent's monster against a "Battleguard" monster once per turn. Turn 3: Ankokuji Ankokuji draws from his hand via its own effect by Tributing three monsters he controls, at least one of which must be a "Battleguard" monster. He Tributes "Battleguard #3", "Battleguard #4" and "Trumpeter" to Special Summon it Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him gain control of an opponent's monster. While he controls a monster via this effect, "Mad Shaman" cannot be targeted for attacks. He takes control of "Big Benkei". "Big Benkei" attacks directly (Gong 4000 → 500). "Mad Shaman" attacks directly, but Gong activates the effect of the "Gigagloves" in his Graveyard, banishing it to target the attacking monster, draw a card and reveal it. If it is a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0. Gong draws "Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet" ("Mad Shaman" 2000/??? → 0/???). Turn 4: Gong Gong draws . He then activates its effect, which allows him to use a Machine-Type monster his opponent controls as a Synchro Material for a Synchro Summon. He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Battleball" with the Level 8 "Big Benkei" to Synchro Summon the Level 10 in Defense Position. The effect of "Susanowo" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gong equips it with "Soulbuster Gauntlet" via that card's effect to increase its DEF by 400 ("Susanowo" 2400/3800 → 2400/4200). "Susanowo" may attack while its in Defense Positon, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Susanowo" attacks and destroys "Mad Shaman" (Ankokuji 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " shown in Attack Position instead of Defense Position.]] * When Gong Synchro Summons "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo", instead of showing its DEF, it shows its ATK as 3800.